What's in a name
by small-ant38
Summary: When they meet, Kurt and Sebastian weren't intending on seeing each other ever again, but sometimes fate brings people closer. In their case, fate doesn't intervene, all the boys need is a street and a name. Sets during The Break up. Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi everyone ! So this is my first try at a kurtbastian fic i hope you'll like this story !_

_Just a few little details about this story: Kurt and Sebastian never met in Lima, they've never seen each other before. Also, Kurt doesn't live with Rachel, he has his own tiny apartment._

_I think that's all, if there's more to say, I'll tell you in the next chapters !_

* * *

"We should go to a club !" Shirley said, beaming. "I want to meet other people and I've never seen any of you guys at a club, so what do you say ?"

Kurt and a few of his NYADA friends were sitting around the coffee table in Shirley's living room well on their way to being drunk. Well, Kurt was well on his way to being drunk while the others were still rather sober. It wasn't really Kurt's fault, the drinks Anne made were delicious and he seriously needed to have a good night.

They were here to celebrate the end of the first semester and had been looking forward to this night for a while since they never really had time to go out during school weeks.

The problem for Kurt was that he'd felt crushed and on the verge of tears the whole week before that. Really ever since Blaine told him that he'd cheated on him on one of their Skype dates. Kurt had been stunned when Blaine admitted the truth, he hadn't known what to say and just stared blankly at the screen. They had planned it out so that Blaine was supposed to come to New York the next day and they would have their first time together. It was supposed to be romantic and perfect between two people who loved each other more than anything, nothing less. But instead Kurt had found himself ignoring Blaine's calls and apologies for the whole week.

So it was only legit that Kurt found himself drowning his sadness in alcohol with his schoolmates instead of looking forward to a first time that wouldn't happen with a boy who had betrayed him.

"Come on Kurt what do you say ? We could even hit the gay club two blocks from here if you need a reminder of how hot you are." Shirley added. Kurt considered the idea for a moment. He didn't need a reminder of any sort but he could certainly enjoy the presence of people who didn't know him or the fact that he had been cheated on by his highschool sweetheart.

"Alright, let's go to a club, a regular club though, I don't want you all to be bored out of your mind." He said as he downed the remaining of his drink.

"Like we could ever be bored in a gay club !" Anne said. "But I'm fine with a regular club, I could use a bit of company tonight." She said cheekily.

"I swear Anne, if you try and go home with a guy like the one who hit on you the other day I'm pretending to be your girlfriend again, you seriously have no taste in men." Shirley remarked.

"He wasn't that bad." Anne said, pouting slightly.

"He really was." Kurt interjected. "So who's up for a round of tequila before heading out ?"

Forty minutes later found Kurt and his friends sitting at a corner table in a club down Shirley's street. Juliet had insisted in buying a bottle of vodka for them all which Kurt was grateful for since he was short in money.

Not long after that Kurt was full on drunk dancing with a good looking and very nice guy, he was Kurt's size, had short brown hair and was kind of cute.

After the man bought Kurt his second drink as they tried to talk through the blasting music by the bar, Kurt realized why he felt so attracted by this man. If you looked past his size and very toned chest, this guy was Blaine. Well, not literary, but he was as nice and dapper as Blaine and even his short brown hair was similar to Blaine.

Kurt groaned internally, it was just his luck to get hit on for the first time in his life by a man that was just like his ex. It didn't take long for Kurt to politely, or as politely as the alcohol cursing through his blood made it, excuse himself and make his way towards the bathroom.

He was leaning against the wall in the dark hallway waiting for his turn and closing his eyes to try and clear his head from its haze clouded state when a hand landed right beside his cheek.

"Would you happen to have a cigarette ?" A smooth low voice asked in his ear. Kurt opened his eyes to find a man, slightly taller than him leaning against the wall, very close to Kurt. He had chestnut CW hair and striking green eyes which were staring at Kurt intently. Kurt gulped, trying not to seem too uncomfortable even though he had never been this close to a man so attractive.

"I, uh, I'm sorry I don't smoke." He managed to stutter out cursing to himself when it came out a bit slurred. The man smirked at Kurt and leaned even closer so his chest was almost touching Kurt's.

"Me neither." He said with a wink.

"Well that makes two of us then." Kurt answered, not quite getting the man's point. "Although I don't really get why you asked me for a cigarette if you don't smoke." Kurt managed to let out without slurring. The man's smirk widened at that.

"Why, I'm quite sure mister dapper over there already used all the tired lines on you so I had to find something more original don't you think ?" The man explained, his smirk still in place.

"Mr dapper didn't use anything on me, what are those lines you're talking about ?" Kurt asked in, was it his flirty tone ? Well that was unexpected.

"Are you trying to trick me into becoming a lame excuse of a guy ? Because the lame excuse of a guy was that man you were talking to."

"So it's lame to buy drinks and flatter someone but it isn't to stare at some guy all night in hope that they'll be alone at some point ?" Kurt asked, impressed with himself even before the words came out. Over the course of the years Kurt had apparently turned from Disney depressed drunk guy to flirty drunk guy.

"Hot and smart aren't we ?" The man asked, his fingers carelessly dancing over Kurt's collarbone.

"Well I wouldn't know about you." Kurt retorted, cocking his head to the side in mock contemplation. The man laughed at that.

"I guess I forgot cocky bitch in my description." He said, but his eyes were dark as his fingers gently traced Kurt's jawline. Kurt tried out a smirk of his own but it was quickly brushed off when the man pressed his lips to Kurt's neck. Kurt didn't even know what to do or say but he didn't even need to know because his body seemed to decide for him. He craned his neck to the side to provide Mr Smirk better access. God it felt good, the man's lips were eliciting sparks on Kurt's skin, his hot breath ghosting over Kurt's jawline. The contact was almost too much for Kurt who had never been touched by anyone but Blaine and it had been months since Blaine last held him like this.

"What's your name ?" The words came out as a whisper in Kurt's ear, sending a shiver all the way down his spine. The man didn't stop his ministrations on Kurt's neck which made it hard for Kurt to find the answer to the easiest of questions.

"Kurt." He muttered

After that, it was all a blur of kisses, whispered words and touches. Kurt was barely conscious of what he was doing, he registered being handed his jacket, a hand sliding around his waist, walking in the rain, stopping at some point to feel warm lips meeting his own and warm long arms holding him tight and touching him in all the right places. Kurt was vaguely aware of the fact that he would maybe regret all of that in the morning, doubt clouded his already clouded mind a few times but it was overwhelmed by the heat and comfort and pleasure of the man's arms around him.

Kurt registered nodding when the guy said "let's go upstairs" and then he became all too aware of everything going on. First, when the elevator door closed the man, Kurt was pretty sure he had told him his name at some point, launched himself at Kurt and kissed him as his hands started unbuttoning his shirt. It was another one of those moments when Kurt felt the lingering doubt at the back of his mind but it stopped when a hand palmed him through his pants and Kurt let out a moan that could be heard from outside of the elevator.

"You like it don't you ?" He asked against Kurt's lips as he thrusted his hips forward for their groins to meet. Kurt had his arms around his neck and was giving as good as he got, he couldn't stop himself, he felt so good, desired, this guy had chosen him, he had been staring at him at the club, he could have spotted that other guy, the one who looked like Blaine.

The thought of Blaine filled Kurt with anger, all he wanted was to hurt Blaine as much as he had hurt him, he wanted Blaine to realize what he had done to Kurt by feeling the same. Kurt hooked one of his legs around the man's waist and the man seemed to understand because he caught it and helped Kurt wrap the other around his waist as well. He started attacking the man's neck with his lips and tongue and teeth.

"Fuck you're hot!" The guy said, followed by a low moan.

"I know." Kurt muttered as he left marks on this perfect neck.

Before he knew it he was being pushed against an apartment door. There was the noise of keys, the door opening and before long Kurt landed on the soft surface of a mattress. The fact that this bed was neither his or Blaine's bed, and knowing what he was about to do sent a chill through his body, he didn't have time to dwell on it before the man laid on top of him and started working on the zipper of his pants. Kurt had been craving to discover this man's body for a while now so he hooked his leg around the man's waist once again to flip them over in order to be on top of him. The man smiled, seemingly pleased with Kurt's way of taking charge. When Kurt was done unbuttoning the shirt he discarded it to the side and started kissing and sucking down his toned chest. Kurt had to be impressed with himself because he had absolutely no idea what he was doing, Blaine and he had never done anything below the clothes. It was a first and, damn, if it didn't feel natural.

Soon enough they were both naked, bodies gliding against each other as they kissed wantonly, their hands touching everywhere they could reach. When Kurt felt a hand pushing him downward he didn't understand what was going on until his face was leveled with the man's thick hard member. He swallowed, knowing what he was supposed to do but never having done it before. He felt a hand caressing his hair and went for it, diving on the hard length and taking as much of it as he could. There was a low moan echoing on the walls of the room, telling Kurt that he was doing right. The man fisted Kurt's hair and it only gave him more courage. He took it out of his mouth to lick the side of the long member.

"Fuck, finally."

Kurt stopped after a few moments, wanting to get as much as he gave. He went up again even though the man groaned when his mouth let go of him and kissed him hungrily.

"'m gonna fuck you so good." The man muttered as he sucked at one of Kurt's nipples. Kurt froze for a second because the words had been voiced. It was his last chance for backing away. But his body didn't seem to have any lingering doubts, hips thrusting up to meet the man's and create some kind of friction.

"Roll on your stomach." Kurt did just as he was told, ready for it. A little voice in his head which might appear as a little devil, told him that he had originally planned to do the exact same thing the next day so it really didn't matter whether he did it right now or not. He felt a hand caressing his ass cheeks at the same time as the sound of a drawer being opened.

"Your ass is so fucking beautiful." Kurt tried to see what the man was doing when he felt a kiss being dropped on one of his ass cheeks. Well, that was unexpected but kind of sweet in a weird way right ?

Kurt felt weird being there, in this stranger's room, on his bed, naked and waiting for- god what was he even waiting for ? Was he really going todo that ? Well, he was nineteen after all, most guys his age had already done it, most people his age had already had one night stands, it was no big deal. It was a brand new experience and new things had kind of a habit of scaring the hell out of people. And he could stop anytime, he just had to say a word and it would be over.

Kurt braced himself when he heard the cap of the bottle of lube being open. He turned around just in time to catch sight of the bottle. He had the exact same one at home in the drawer of his nightstand. It was the one he was supposed to use with Blaine, the one he was supposed to use for his very first time with the one he loved.

When he felt a finger circling around his hole he arched his back to make his behind stick out even more, he wanted this, needed this. He needed to prove to Blaine that he was perfectly fine by himself. He needed to prove to himself that he could still live without Blaine.

When the first finger entered it didn't hurt, it only felt weird because it wasn't his finger doing it. He had already tried it on himself of course but he never managed to go as deep as that middle finger went. It didn't take long before the second digit was added to the first one, creating a slight burning sensation. Kurt moaned in discomfort before he could stop himself. He didn't want this man knowing that it was his first time, he felt stupid enough as it was.

"Go gently, it's been a while." He instructed as the man began scissoring his fingers increasing the burning sensation.

"Can't believe it." The man said in a breathless voice. "A guy like you could get laid every night, just like me." God this man was arrogant, but god he was attractive.

Kurt didn't respond, he merely whined as a third finger was added.

Why didn't it feel good ? It was supposed to feel good, he'd read that if done carefully it would feel amazing, why did it only burn ? This was so unpleasant, Kurt only wanted it to stop, he wanted to go home and crawl into bed. But he couldn't because he needed this to prove Blaine and mostly himself that he'd be fine.

That's when he felt it, this flash of pleasure that had him crying out.

"That's right babe, scream for me." The man said as he thrust his fingers in in the very same motion. Kurt wanted to retort that it wasn't for him that he was crying out, that it was for himself and for everyone who'd ever doubted or deceived him. He didn't say it though, first because he didn't want this to turn into his pity party and second because he heard the sound of the condom paper being ripped open and the lube being open again.

This was it. This was the moment he'd imagined so many times, and, maybe there weren't candles and rose petals or love but it was okay because Kurt was a big boy and he knew to tell the difference between dreams and reality. When it felt like Kurt had been waiting forever he could not hold it back anymore.

"Come on, have you forgotten how to put on a condom or what ?" Kurt asked to hide the fact that the longer the man took, the more doubts entered Kurt's mind.

"Just trying to put that ass of yours into my memory because I don't think I've ever fucked anything that gorgeous." The man said, his hands running over the smooth skin of his behind. That was sweet as well, wasn't it ? The only thing was that every sweet word the man said was about Kurt's ass and while it was flattering, it was also getting kind of old.

"Well are you just going to stare at it or …?" Kurt's voice broke slightly at the end because of how bold he was being and because of what he was asking for. He felt his arms getting weak as his will to do it decreased. Was he really going to do it ? He didn't have time to dwell on that thought though before he felt the blunt tip of the man's dick against his hole.

"Don't worry princess I pretty much know what I'm doing here." The man said as he pressed slightly at Kurt's entrance. God Kurt hated that nickname, he hated it with all his heart. That's maybe the reason why he backed up with his hips in order to impale himself on the man's length. He enjoyed the breathless moan coming from the man but was less pleased with the increasing of the burning sensation within him. Kurt took in deep breaths for a moment, trying to relax around the thick intrusion. When he adjusted to the presence inside him, Kurt let out a deep breath.

"Okay babe tell me you're ready cause I really need to move right now." The man said. Kurt nodded stiffly, ready for the pain that was likely to come with any movement. It only took three painful thrusts though before he felt that jolt of pleasure again. Kurt moaned, bucking his hips back to meet the man's hard thrusts. "Just like that princess, don't hold back, I want you scream so loud the neighbors will hear it." Kurt shivered at that. This guy was arrogant and dirty but he damn well knew how to turn on a guy. The man went on pounding into Kurt but his hands let go of their strong hold on his hips to travel across Kurt's back to his shoulders. It felt nice, Kurt could feel the man's strong chest against his back and his breath on his neck as he bit slightly at Kurt's skin. Kurt moaned again, all of this felt too good, the pounding inside of him eliciting the finest pleasure Kurt had ever felt, the body laid above his as proof that he was not alone. The hands on his shoulders started to make massaging motions and for a brief second Kurt thought he was in heaven. The hips increased their pace, pounding into Kurt in uneven thrusts.

"I'm not gonna last." Kurt said when he felt the pressure increasing low in his stomach.

"Don't hold back, go on, come for me." Kurt heard in his ear as one hand left his shoulder to take hold of his erection. Two strokes were enough for Kurt to release his semen across the man's hand and his comforter. The man didn't stop his pounding and didn't let go of Kurt's dick until he was through with his orgasm. Kurt's arms and knees were becoming weak but Kurt held strong until the man started cursing in- was it French ?

"Putain, oh oui, c'est bon !" Kurt almost started to laugh at the unexpected language while having sex but stopped himself. It wasn't long before the man fell flat on Kurt's back. Kurt let himself lay on his stomach and tried to catch his breath, feeling the heavy breathing of the man against his right shoulder. It lasted less than twenty seconds though, before the man pushed himself up and went out of Kurt, making him whine at the loss. It was weird how hard it had been to put the man's dick inside him but how empty he felt now that it wasn't there anymore.

"I'll bring you a tissue." He said as he took off the condom and threw it in the trashcan by his bed.

Kurt rolled over on his back and let himself stare at the ceiling for a few seconds, his body completely relaxed for the first time in a week. When he felt something on his stomach he looked to see that the man had thrown a tissue at him before going back towards what Kurt assumed to be his bathroom. Kurt grabbed the tissue and washed off the come that was spread on his stomach before throwing it in the trash when he heard the bathroom door close.

That's when Kurt realized what had just happened. Kurt had had sex for the first time with a man he didn't know. A man that was taking a shower in the next room while Kurt was lying on his bed, naked. His body tensed again, what was he supposed to do when the man went back in ? Was he supposed to stay here or was he supposed to have left ? Were they going to talk ? God, Kurt realized, he didn't even know that man's name !

He sat up and made his mind quickly, he sat on the edge of the bed, grabbed his boxers and put them on before putting on his pants as well. He took his shirt, jacket and shoes and went back towards the door silently to exit the apartment before the man had a chance to see him sneak out. When he reached the elevator Kurt put on his clothes and stared at himself in the mirror to regret it immediately. He looked terrible, his hair was ruffled, his cheeks were bright red and he had these red marks on his neck. He turned his head away from the mirror and started thinking. He had absolutely no idea where he was. He was somewhere in New York City, that was for sure since they had walked here. He just had to take the first cab he'd find and go home, sleep and try not to think before he had at least six hours of sleep.

When the elevator door opened, Kurt stepped out and went out of the building, it was dawn,the sun was starting to rise. He looked around to see if he could find a cab. His head was still spinning from the alcohol and the only thing Kurt was sure of was thathe was familiar with this street. At that moment a cab came into his direction, it was a miracle ! He was about to hail the cabbie over when he saw his building door.

It was just across the street, fifty feet away from where he stood. Kurt sighed in relief and crossed the street to enter his building, he needed some serious sleep now.

* * *

_A/N: Please leave a review to tell me what you think ? The next chapter should be posted in a day or two._

_=)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**What's in a name ?**_

_Chapter 2 :_

It was a sneeze that woke up Kurt. It shook him awake, the first thing he felt was his runny nose and the hammer that seemed to be pounding inside his head. Kurt groaned and reached for the box of tissues on his nightstand without even opening his eyes. God he didn't need to be sick, not now when he finally had a break from NYADA. He stayed in bed for a while, laying in the warm comfort his bed provided. The previous night was nothing but a blurry haze and there was nothing clear after he left Anne's place. He remembered vaguely walking under the rain and that would explain the cold he was suffering from.

Kurt also remembered the crazy dream he'd had after going to bed. He could still feel the hands of the green eyed man he'd fantasized about, it was almost as if the lips were still leaving marks on his neck. Kurt had never had a dream that was so intense, so vivid and so arousing. He had no idea who was that man, maybe he'd crossed his path at the club and felt an attraction. All Kurt knew was that he could almost still feel the man's thick member in his mouth, there was no way a dream could leave him with such realistic feelings, just like the feeling left in his behind. Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head, assuming this dream had something to do with Blaine and the plans they'd had for the night. When his headache became too strong, Kurt decided to take a pill of Tylenol to soothe the aching. He rubbed his eyes and sat up on the edge of his bed and that was the moment he knew.

His ass was sore, it was a distinct pain and it could only mean one thing. It was not a dream, was it ? It was for real, that's why it felt so real. Kurt had had sex. He had had sex with a man. For real. A man he didn't know.

All of a sudden, Kurt was assaulted with patches of memories of the night before. Walking under the rain with that man's hand in his, being pushed against a street lamp and feeling kisses all over his face and neck, feeling the weight of a sweaty body against his back, warm hands massaging his shoulders as he felt more and better than he'd ever felt.

When he entered the bathroom, Kurt dropped his eyes to avoid seeing his own face in the mirror above the sink, he grabbed the pills from the shelf and popped two in his mouth swallowing them along with water. He drank a lot more after that, trying to soothe the dryness he felt in his mouth. God, Kurt felt like every single part of his body was aching, this must be what hell felt like.

_So this is what heaven feels like._

The flash popped in his head, the sensations he'd felt at that moment cursing through his body. The movements inside him as the man pounded again and again against that spot, the warmth of his body against his, the kisses across the back of his neck.

Why, at least his first time had felt good. That was the only good thing the night had brought. Kurt knew a lot of people whose first time weren't as perfect as they'd hoped, that it'd hurt, that they didn't get any pleasure out of it.

Kurt startled when he heard his phone ring in his room, and hated himself immediately when he felt a flashing pain from his ass up his back. He groaned and limped to his room to take the offending item from his nightstand. A picture of Finn smiling his ever lasting lopsided smile taking over the screen. Kurt sighed and took the call.

"Kurt ! God I thought you wouldn't answer !" Finn said sounding happy and relieved.

"Hi Finn." Kurt said, trying to sound cheerful even though he had a lot on his mind.

"Yeah so, I kinda wanted to surprise you with the whole knocking on your door with coffee when you weren't expecting it thingy, but I didn't count on the fact that it'd require a key to enter your building so I'm locked outside your building." Kurt tried to process Finn's words but his hungover brain was working too slowly for Finn's stream of words.

"You're- what ?" Kurt asked.

"I'm outside, come on, it's pouring here can you come down here and open the door for me ?" Finn asked again in a pleading tone.

"I'll be right here." Kurt said, already scanning the room for a sweater. It'd be the first time he'd go out of his apartment wearing nothing but his pajamas and a sweater but he didn't care at the moment, Finn was here and he really wanted to see him. He found his NYADA sweater hanging over the back of a chair, put it on, took his keys and left his apartment. He went for the stairs but thought better of it when the pain in his behind made itself known. Kurt could not stress how much he loathed his last night's self. He took the elevator and waited until the doors opened again, trying to suppress the memories of being pressed again the wall of an elevator and hooking his legs up around the other man's waist. When the doors finally opened again he limped right towards the door of his building and opened it to find Finn waiting, a grin appearing on his lips as he saw Kurt approach. His suitcase was right beside him, the coffee he'd promised resting on it. His hair was damp but his smile was genuine, Kurt had missed that smile so much since the beginning of the school year. He launched himself at his brother, hugging him tighter than he'd ever hugged him. Finn's arms wrapped around Kurt's shoulders as well.

"Missed you bro." He told Kurt, squeezing just a little tighter. Kurt felt his eyes tearing up a bit.

"Missed you too." He replied, letting his head rest against his brother's chest. Kurt smiled even wider when he felt a kiss being dropped on top of his head and kissed Finn on the cheek when he let go of him.

"Let's go inside, it's freezing down here and you're starting to get soaked as well." Finn said, finally letting go of Kurt entirely to grab his suitcase.

"I'll take care of that." Kurt said, taking hold of the coffee and leading the way inside the building. They took the elevator again, though Kurt pretended it was because Finn must be exhausted from the trip.

"Are you okay ?" Finn asked as they crossed the corridor to reach Kurt's door. "You're walking kind of weird." Kurt blushed, but tried to hide it, not turning around while he fumbled with his keys.

"Oh I just, you know, skipped a step yesterday while walking down the stairs and fell, face first." He lied easily, letting them inside his apartment.

"Ha funny." Finn said as he opened his coat and sat on the couch with a pleased sigh.

"What's funny ?" Kurt asked, taking off the damp sweater and leaning against the wall to avoid sitting, with his coffee.

"The same thing happened to Blaine last week, that's..." When he saw Kurt's face fall Finn didn't end his sentence. "Sorry dude I shouldn't have mentioned him." Finn said, even though you could read the hundreds of questions he was dying to ask written over his face.

"It's fine, really." Kurt said with a fake smile. "let's get it over with, what do you want to know ?" He asked, hoping to drop the subject once and for all after that.

"Well, just... you... he- I don't know where to start. What happened ?" Finn asked eventually. "Like, one day you're all happy together, best couple in the universe, even with the distance, and the next Blaine's crying in Tina's arms in the choir room, saying it was his fault. I just don't get it." Kurt felt his lips tremble at that description. He hadn't taken any of Blaine's calls in the past eight days, it was too soon, he would say things he'd regret.

"Well, that's usually what happens when someone you would never expect to cheats on you." Kurt answered, trying for casual but failing miserably. When he saw Finn's eyes widen he said "He didn't tell you, did he ?"

"No he didn't, he said he was too ashamed of what he'd done to talk about it and I, you know, I assumed it could be something like that, but it was so un-Blaine like that I didn't want to believe it."

"You and me both." Kurt said bitterly.

* * *

"Hey Sebby ! Did you know there's a gay guy living just across the street ?"

Sebastian was enjoying a long hot shower after the good night he'd just had. He'd woken up past noon feeling content and satiated, it wasn't every night that he'd bang a hot piece of ass and didn't have to get said piece of ass out of his bed.

"Really Marion ? I'm taking a shower here, could you not enter the bathroom when I'm naked ?" He asked his sister who had really no notion of personal boundaries.

"Oh please, like I never saw you naked !" She said from the other side of the curtain. "So as I was saying, there's a gay guy living just across the street and he's hot !"

"And what makes you think he's gay ?" Sebastian asked, turning off the water. "Turn around I'm stepping out."

"Oh just the fact that he was like embracing and kissing another guy on the sidewalk." She said in a superior tone.

"Yeah well, it's New York City I don't see what's remarkable with a gay guy living in my street." Sebastian said, placing the towel around his waist and turning to the mirror to do his hair.

"Didn't you hear me ? That guy was hot !" She insisted.

"So what ? Do you want me to bang him or... ?" He asked, already tired of this conversation even though he loved his sister's enthusiasm to find him a boyfriend. It's not like he wanted to find a boyfriend, that was actually the last thing on his mind, but she found guys to introduce him, hoping he'd date them, when he only banged them and never talked to them again. "Describe hot ?" He asked with a smirk. He could really go for another hot piece of ass tonight, even though there was no way this guy's ass was as hot as last night's guy's was.

"I'd say normal height, gray eyes, chestnut hair-"

"Hottest ass you've ever seen ?" Sebastian finished for her. "Yeah, hit that last night. Although I forgot he lived across the street."

"God, is there a single guy you haven't fucked in this freaking city ?" Marion asked exasperated.

"I guess I can't seduce all straight guys. Even though I already banged most of them." He said, his tone smug as he grinned at his sister. She didn't seem to share the joke.

"I swear to you Sebby, I love you, but if you ever try and put the moves on Alex you won't see what's coming." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh Marion, I'd never do that to you, you're like a sister to me !" That earned him an elbow in the ribs. "Besides, your future boyfriend is really nothing like my type of guy."

"And what would that be ?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, for starters, he'd have like, a great, great ass, I'm talking art piece worthy." He said, mocking a dreamy look. "He also wouldn't be like crazy in love with me because, hello, I'm not into that kind of stuff. He'd also be smart enough cause I already tried the buffy ignoring type and it's really not my cup of tea. And he'd be around enough so I could bang him as much as I want."

"Yeah, so your perfect guy would be like the perfect booty call." She deadpanned.

"That's about it, yeah."

"I hate to break it to you but Mamie will be heartbroken for the rest of her life if you don't change your type of men. Do you want to disappoint Mamie ?" Marion asked, referring to their grandmother who'd always had a soft spot for Sebastian and dreamed of seeing him marry the man of his life. Sebastian was the member of his family who was the closest to their grandmother, he'd go see her twice a week at her nursing home and was his emergency contact in case anything happened to her.

"Don't bring mamie into this." Sebastian said, shaking his head in disapproval. "I'm doing great at school, I have a great future ahead of me, mom and dad are proud of what I do, so is Mamie so I don't give a damn if anyone approves of the lifestyle I chose for myself." He said, pissed off. "Why are we talking about this anyway ? Weren't we talking about how I fucked this hot guy last night ? Cause I can talk about it for hours if you want to hear about someone who's actually getting some action." He offered with a smirk.

"Well talk about it is the only thing you'll be able to do since your charming booty call has a boyfriend." Marion retorted. Sebastian grinned at that.

"You did mention a boyfriend. What is that about ? For once I thought I was sleeping with a guy of the good type." He said, remembering the slight innocent glint in the man's blue gray eyes.

"Well his boyfriend seemed to be coming back from a trip or something, he had luggage with himself so I guess Mr hot ass was just feeling lonely and went home with the first man whore that crossed his path." One good thing about his sister was that she was always into harsh honesty and Sebastian was the same way about her.

"I'm gonna have so much fun in the next few days." Sebastian said as he went out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Kurt, you sure everything's alright ? You've been acting kinda weird since this morning, like you were very quiet and you haven't sat more than five minutes since we got in. What's going on bro ?" Finn finally gave in and asked Kurt. He'd been holding it in for three hours, but when it was evident that Kurt's legs were staring to hurt and he shifted from where he was leaning against the wall.

"I'm fine really." Kurt assured him, his eyes glued to the TV.

"Dude, you haven't said a word in an hour, you're all lost in your thoughts and I feel like you're not very happy I'm here." Finn said, trying to hide the disappointment from his face.

"What ? Are you crazy ?" Kurt asked, finally turning to face his brother. "You have no idea how happy I am that you're here ! I was missing you like crazy here." He said. Finn smiled doppily before sobering up once again.

"Then what is it Kurt ? Is the reason you're quiet related to the reason why you're limping and not siting ?" Finn seemed genuinely concerned but it didn't make Kurt feel any better.

"Finn I... There _is_ something bothering me but I really don't feel like talking about it right now." Kurt said with all the honesty he could muster.

"Why won't you sit down ? We could see about talking if we finally sat down with a hot cocoa."

"Listen Finn, I really appreciate what you're trying to do but I... I just... You're not exactly the type of person I could talk to about it." Kurt explained, already feeling bad for saying that to his brother.

"Kurt, you can talk to me, I know I'm not one of your girlfriends but please, I'd like to know, I told you everything that happened with Rachel and everything that's going on in my life so I'd just like you to do the same." His tone was now pleading as he prepared two mugs of chocolate milk. "I just thought we were close enough to talk about this stuff, even though I don't know what stuff we're talking about." He rambled. Kurt let out a defeated sigh. He wanted to talk about it, he'd thought about telling Rachel but her romantic side would never make Kurt feel better about what he'd done, she would only go overdramatic.

"I slept with someone." Kurt said in a low voice his eyes fixed on the carpet in front of his couch.

"You what ?" Finn asked with wide eyes, setting the mugs on the coffee table and motioning Kurt to sit beside him. Kurt shook his head but repeated the words.

"I slept with someone."

"B-but who ? When ? I don't get it, aren't you still in love with Blaine ?" Finn asked.

"I- I don't know about Blaine. He hurt me a lot and I guess I did it because of him, because I wanted revenge and I was drunk and I gave up thinking, I just went for it and-"

"Calm down, Kurt, you're about to hyperventilate." Finn said soothingly. "Why won't you sit down ?" He asked for hundredth time.

"Because it hurts, okay ? Because I can't sit down without feeling that awful burning sensation and I never hated myself so much and it totally sucks !" Kurt snapped, feeling the tears he'd been holding all day starting to set free down his cheeks.

When Finn saw that Kurt was starting to cry he got up from the couch and took Kurt in a tight hug.

"Don't cry little bro. It's okay, these things happen, it's nothing to cry about." He said soothingly.

"It was my first time." Kurt whispered in Finn's chest.

"What ?" Finn asked, Kurt hadn't expected him to hear him.

"It was my first time." He repeated louder, more tears setting free.

"And you're crying because it wasn't with Blaine ?" Finn asked to be sure he was following Kurt's line of thoughts.

"I'm crying because it wasn't with Blaine, because it was with a man I didn't even know, a man whose name I can't even remember, whose face is all blurry in my memory, and I'm pretty sure that he was an arrogant pretentious meerkat." Kurt said in a breath.

"Did he treat you alright ?" Finn asked worriedly, Kurt looked so torn up, Finn was starting to wonder if he'd need to beat up some guy for his brother's sake.

"No, of course he treated me right, I mean I didn't tell him so it's not like he could've guessed but-"

"But you can't sit down or walk straight, that is not normal Kurt, Rachel was alright the day after our first time." Finn stated, remembering that day a little over a year ago.

"It's normal for gays Finn. The act in itself was okay, satisfying even, like nothing I'd ever felt." Kurt said, his crying had subsided a few minutes ago.

"Was he hot ?" Finn asked. Kurt raised his eyebrows at that.

"That question was weird coming from you, but if you must know he was really hot, yeah." Kurt said with a small smile.

"Just trying to fulfill my role here." Finn said with a small smile of his own. "And, you know, first times are overrated, my first time with Santana was far from perfect but what I like to consider my real first time is the time I did it with Rachel." Finn explained.

"How wise of you." Kurt said with an impressed smile. "And at least you remember the name of the one with which you shared your first time." He added. Finn laughed a bit at that.

"You have to admit that you have a special way of doing things." He said enticing a laugh from Kurt. "I really never heard of anyone doing things this way."

"Yeah, I never heard of anyone having his first time with a stranger and fleeing their apartment while they were in the shower because he realized he didn't even remember the person's name only to realize that the man is living right across the street from your apartment." Kurt admitted with a dry laugh.

"That's not what- is that for real ?" Finn asked trying to stifle a laugh. When Kurt gave an tiny nod they both exploded into laughter and Kurt felt relieved and even good for the first time since he woke up.

"God it's good to see you Finn." He said again.

"Good to see you too. Now how about you go take a bath and a couple of Tylenol to relieve your limping and sitting problem okay ?" He offered.

"I don't know when you became so smart but I like the new Finn." Kurt said with a huge grin.

* * *

**A/N: that chapter was a bit of a filler but you'll have kurbastian interaction in the next one !**

**Please leave a review, that'd be awesome !**

**=)**


End file.
